Kara Zor-El
"Some of us try hard to make the world a better place than it was when we found it. I know that's what I try to do. I won't always be successful. But that's life. I'm Supergirl. This is my life ... and y'know what? I'm pretty happy with it...for now at least" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Supergirl aka Kara Zor-El is known as the younger cousin (actually older) of Superman. She came to Earth in 2012 and has since become a member of the Titans. Kara Kent is Clark Kent's cousin. Currently attending college and working in San Francisco. History Kara Zor-El was born into the House of El, one of the oldest and most respected of the Noble Houses of Krypton. Her father, Zor-El was a respected scientist and her mother Alura was a renowned artist. For the most part, Kara had a happy childhood, doted on by her parents. While hailing from a House known for it’s scientific achievements, Kara never really caught the science bug and only achieved an ‘acceptable’ level in the science program of her primary education. What Kara did latch onto was her mother’s art. Even as a young girl, Kara showed an aptitude for art, working in crystal sculpture and holographic imagery like her mother, Alura. As the years progressed, Kara’s artistic talent was honed and her works were often shown alongside those of her mother in galeries. It was generally acknowledged in the Art Council that Kara would one day surpass Alura as one of Krypton’s greatest artists. Shortly before her 18th birthday, however, Krypton began entering a period of instability, leading to ground tremors that became a near constant part of daily life. Kara’s uncle, Jor-El, the most respected scientist on Krypton and head of the House of El, argued that the quakes would continue to grow until they eventually destroy Krypton. Despite Jor-El and Zor-El’s warning, the majority of the Science Council believed in the advanced computer simulations that showed that the phase would begin to subside eventually, returning Krypton to normal. When Jor-El and Zor-El began speak their concerns in public, the Science Council rebuked them, threatening to charge the brothers with inciting unrest and treason. With their warning falling on deaf ears, Jor-El and Zor-El began working on a program of rockets that could be used to evacuate some of the population of Krypton to a small planet with a yellow star. Two prototypes were created by the time the quakes accelerated suddenly; Krypton had entered it’s terminal stage and only had days left. With time running out, suspension capsules were fitted in the rockets, designed to keep a single occupant in a state of suspended animation during the long trip to Earth; it was decided that the last two children of the House of El, Kara and her newborn cousin Kal-El, would be the ones to escape Krypton. Kal-El’s rocket was launched first, and Kara’s rocket barely launched before it was too late. The shockwave of Krypton’s explosion knocked Kara’s rocket off course; and while Kal-El’s rocket arrived safely on Earth as planned, the guidance system in Kara’s rocket had to make a course correction that caused her to reach Earth decades after her infant cousin had. When Kara finally arrived (crashed) on Earth, the first person to discover her was her now adult cousin, Superman. It took time for Kara to adjust to her new powers, much less the alien culture that she found herself living in; Earth was definitely not Krypton. But her cousin stood by her, helping her make the adjustments. In time, Kara came to appreciate much of what Earth offered, namely personal freedom and the amazing variety of cultures to learn and explore. The more Kara learned of what Kal did, the more she wanted to join him and help him protect Earth. At first Superman was against such a prospect, but as Kara started sneaking out and performing acts of heroism, he realizes that she wouldn’t give up. And that she needed training. Wonder Woman offered to train Kara on Themyscira, further refining the girl’s control over her strength and powers. Months after she crashed on Earth, Supergirl was revealed to the world. Now, Kara is starting to make her own life as a hero. Kara has also joined the Titans, becoming a powerful member of that team and getting experience that may one day lead her into the Justice League. Rather than living in Metropolis, she has picked San Francisco to spread her wings. Kara is attending college under her identity of Kara Kent, Clark Kent’s cousin at the University of California San Francisco. Kara might not admit this, but the distance and trying to stand on her own is abit of teenage growth. But it is not only that, for the Titan's Tower is in San Franscisco and she does return to Metropolis whenever needed. Personality Loyal: Kara has a dogged loyalty to her friends and teammates. If someone she cares about needs her, she’s there for them faster than a speeding bullet. She won’t leave anyone behind or taken captive if she can help it. And even then, she’ll be pushing to form a rescue party as soon as possible; sooner, even. Brave: No matter what the odds, Supergirl will always stand up and fight for what is right and good. Even when overpowered, she’ll keep pressing on. Sure, she might have a moment of doubt at first, but when she’s up to bat, Kara will push aside any fears she might have and do what it takes to keep people safe, no matter the risk to her. Protective: Having lost so much in her life (her home, her family, her entire planet), Kara is determined to keep what she does have safe. The quickest way to get her angry is to threaten someone or something she cares about. Earth is her new home, the Kents her new family, and the Titans her new friends; she’ll fight to the end to keep any one of them from harm. Logs Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Elite Characters Category:Titans Category:Earth-24 Character Category:DC Features Category:1965 Births Category:Family Matters Category:Flight Category:Self-Sustaining Category:San Francisco Category:Available Characters Category:Taken Characters